Dos pájaros
by LoopsMagpe01
Summary: Una época y un lugar desconocido, el espacio y tiempo de una historia de amor. Dos almas solitarias que no son dueños de su propia vida, se unen y encuentran una forma de seguir. Pero las deudas los alcanzaron, aun cuando no eran suyas. Inuyasha y Kikyou, los personajes de una historia trágica.


**Título: Dos pájaros**

**Fandom: Inuyasha**

**Parejas: Inuyasha×Kikyou**

**Categoría: K+ (drama, romance, tragedia)**

**Summary: **Unaépoca y un lugar desconocido, el espacio y tiempo de una historia de amor. Dos almas solitarias que no son dueños de su propia vida, se unen y encuentran una forma de seguir. Pero las deudas los alcanzaron, aun cuando no eran suyas. Inuyasha y Kikyou, los personajes de una historia trágica.

_Un poco de Kikyou e Inuyasha no hace daño (Sólo te hace llorar por lo triste de su historia TToTT). Perdonen mi escritura "críptica", pero decidí escribir este oneshot de esa forma para que cada quien imagine lo que quiera (Si lo desean, ignoren mi dibujo de portada, aunque no revela mucho). ¡Es hora de ejercitar ese sepsi cerebro!_

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí citados le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

**"DOS PÁJAROS"**

"..._Un pájaro cautivo en una jaula_

_¿Podré ver el momento en el vuele?_

_Si puedo tomar tus lágrimas_

_No me importa cómo"_

**—Kaito, Meiko, LITTLE DREAMING BIRD**

Madera y sentimiento de encierro. Supuesta tranquilidad que cubre la justicia y la injusticia que se alternan de forma extraña y, talvez, equivocada. Sadismo o vida diaria. Es tu decisión. No importa qué elijas, después de todo, lo que hagas no puede contra ello. _Eso_ siempre logra alcanzarte. Si es así, ¿qué es vivir? ¿Qué diferencia tiene con la muerte? Como lo anterior —como todo—, esto también es tu decisión.

_El pequeño que había entrado en donde no debía, donde sólo pocos podían estar. Y él no estaba incluido en esa lista. Observaba la enorme habitación —la habitación de su...—, pero entonces entró un hombre a inicios de la vejez. Estaba ciego, así que no se vio en la necesidad de ocultarse. ¿Para qué? Aun si ese hombre preservara la salud de sus ojos, no debía importarle que lo encontrara. Después de todo, por algo él había decidido hacer esto._

_—Mi pequeña Izayoi, ¿eres tú? —el hombre se percató de la presencia del niño. «No podía ver, pero aun así podía "sentir"», eso era lo que muchos decían. _

_—No. —respondió con brusquedad. Era pequeño, pero ya sabía lo que era el despresio. Se lo mostraban y él lo regresaba. Ahora era el turno de ese sujeto._

_—Pero te sientes como mi Izayoi. —el niño pensó que podría encararlo, mas se dio cuenta que todavía no podía hacerlo. Aun era muy pequeño y débil._

_—Aun así, no soy ella. —se fue y dejó solo al hombre invidente._

_El mismo lugar. Un joven y un anciano. Ambos habían sido afectados por el tiempo, por sus propias penas y cargas emocionales. Con sus secretos que, sin darse cuenta, eran guardados entre ellos. _

_—Estás aquí de nuevo, no-soy-Izayoi. —le habló desde el centro de la habitación con la suficiente voz para que el muchacho lo escuchara. Él, quien se encontraba en la rama de un árbol, viendo por la ventana. Una jaula en otra jaula. Todos prisioneros._

_«Continúa vivo y posiblemente seguirá aquí otros años más. Vaya, así que le tocó pagar sus pecados en este mundo. Se lo merece»_

_—Deje de decirme así. —desde su última visita, cuando él a penas había llegado a ese lugar, el ahora anciano le había pedido a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente que le trajeran a su pequeña Izayoi, o al niño o niña que no-era-izayoi, pero era como ella. _

_«Después de lo que hizo, ¿aun tiene el valor de decir su nombre? ¡Cínico!»_

_—¿Entonces cómo quieres que te llame? _

_—Inuyasha._

_—Ese es un nombre extraño. ¿Quiénes son tus padres? Debo hablar con ellos sobre lo que son nombres. —fue lo que dijo. Seguramente, jugando a ser una buena persona._

_—No puede. Están muertos —permaneció callado. Su rostro parecía lamentarlo y recordar lo que era perder a alguien—. Mi padre era Inu no Taishou y mi madre Izayoi._

_Y, entonces, el arrugado rostro del anciano comenzó a mojarse con las lágrimas; disculpándose entre jadeos. Inuyasha se limitó a obsevar, ya que no se esperaba eso. Después, su abuelo se convulsionó hasta que sus ojos se volvieron rojos. Se había convertido en un monstruo cuya cara se intercalaba con la de otros fantasmas del pasado, sonriendo amargamente. Ahí era donde la veracidad de la memoria terminaba, volviéndose una pesadilla pura, oscura._

_«Te estamos esperando, Inuyasha», las desordenadas voces de la bestia gritaban en la mente de un niño mentiroso, torturándolo. Pero por más que se cubriera los oídos —las orejas—, la verdad estaría acechándolo. «Tú sigues. Cuando eso muera, tú también sufrirás. Serás como nosotros. Tú sigues, Inuyasha»_

_«A menos que lo impidas»_

...

Inuyasha abrió los ojos con violencia. Hacía tiempo que no soñaba eso. Por suerte, no fueron otros recuerdos. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que fuera doloroso. Demonios, ¿por qué volvían tan de repente? Si pudiera olvidarlo todo... talvez no sería él mismo. ¿Eso era lo que quería? No lo sabía, su existencia no tenía algún sentido. Se había limitado a ser lo que tanto odiaba: un cobarde. Ah, pero cuando hubiera encontrado el poder suficiente, ellos tendrían que pagar por lo que hicieron. Por el dolor de su padre —a quien no conocía—, las lágrimas de su madre —con quien había vivido tan poco— y hasta por el suplicio de todos aquellos que se convirtieron en pasado —a pesar de que lo tratara de ignorar, él se preocupaba por los demás. ¿Y por eso se ocultaba justamente en el lugar que había generado tanto sufrimiento? ¿Donde estaban los villanos? Tantos años viviendo ahí, conviviendo con los _enemigos _que resultaron no ser más que humanos, posiblemente alteraron lo que él creía.

_«¡Que alguien me diga quiénes son los malos!»_

Ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la muerte de ese anciano que, lo quisiera o no, era su abuelo. Suspiró, ya no podía odiarlo. No desde lo que había dicho antes de morir.

_—¿Crees que Izayoi me perdone? _—logró comprender entre jadeos y palabras entrecortadas.

_—Sí. Ella era así. Nunca guardaba rencor. _—después de todo, él había heredado un poco de eso de su madre.

_—Es verdad. _—entonces se fue. Ya había pagado sus pecados. La redención podía estar a la mano de cualquiera que quisiera encontrarla.

Demasiado drama por hoy, era hora de su ronda. Realizarla era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba hacer. Cuando caminaba, la gente no le veía y eso significaba nada de miradas de desprecio. Sólo era un fantasma. Inclusive eso era como varias personas de ese lugar le llamaban, con mucha razón. Él nunca hablaba con alguien ni se dejaba ver si no es que lo necesitara o sus labores se lo pedían. Además, algunos habían inventado rumores mencionando que desde años él preservaba su mismo aspecto. Le daba igual, ya que la mayoría tomaba como falsas esas historias. "Debieron confundirse. Él sólo es un muchacho común y corriente", acababan por decir. Si sólo supieran...

Inuyasha continuó con su recorrido. Hasta que sintió una incontable curiosidad por ver a uno de los _remplazos_. _Eso es enfermiso_, se recordó. Se había jurado no entrometerse en esos asuntos.

_«Entonces, ¿para qué viniste aquí desde un principio? Estabas muy bien viviendo en esa aldea»_

—Porque ese lugar ya no era para mí —le respondió mentalmente a esa voz de su cabeza—. Esa mujer tenía derecho a hacer su vida. Yo no era nada de ella.

Volvió a recordar a esa mujer que había cuidado de él después de que su madre se hubiera ido. Desde que tenía memoria, ella siempre estaba a su lado incluso cuando sólo quedaron ellos. Pero entonces tuvo el deseo que sienten todos los humanos de formar su propia familia. Así que la amiga de su madre se casó y luego embarazó. No había necesidad de que se lo dijeran, e Inuyasha se fue por su propia voluntad. Sólo la _luna nueva eterna _en su cuello como recuerdo. Aunque también quedaban esos cálidos ojos chocolate.

—También quería saber qué soy.

Pero su voz interna ya no le respondió, se había ido. No la culpaba. Otra persona también se ahuyentaría si espontáneamente se encontrara dentro del lugar al que se había prometido no traspasar. No otra vez. Ya era demasiado tarde, la promesa estaba rota y su cabello plateado era movido por ese frío viento. _¿Cabello plateado? _Rápidamente observó su reflejo: tenía su apariencia verdadera. Tocó deseperadamente su cuello, pero eso —el collar de _luna nueva, _como ella le había llamado— aún continuaba intacto. Seguramente la extrema puresa que envolvía al lugar era lo que había roto el hechizo. Fuera lo que fuera, debía irse en ese preciso instante.

—¿Quién eres tú? —demasiado tarde, ya lo habían visto. Una joven demasiado bella lo observaba como un ave curiosa. Un pajarillo de piel blanca.

—Inu... yasha —esa mirada amable no le permitió mentir. Se mantuvo clavado en el suelo y en sus ojos—. Y tú eres...

Estaba a punto de llamarla como todos la llamaban, pero ella habló antes de que lo hiciera. Quizá no quería escucharlo otra vez: —Sólo dime Kikyou, por favor.

_«Kikyou. Una campanilla, y también un amor puesto en nombre» _

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz de esa mujer lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Pero es que había algo que le resultaba... extraño.

—¿Debo de tener una razón? —decidió responder cubriéndose con su armadura de hostilidad. Con ella puesta resulta más complicado que te hirieran.

—Así es. A este lugar sólo entran pocas personas, y tú no eres uno de ellos. —porque era un humano "común y corriente". O porque era un hanyou, y no cualquiera.

—Yo hago lo que quiero. —más de esa actitud que él mismo había aprendido.

—No lo parece si estás vestido así —lo examinó detalladamente, y él recordó su atuendo—. Alguien viene. Vete si no quieres tener problemas. No, por tu actitud, no te importaría tenerlos —a pesar de conocerse hace poco, ella había puesto una expresión preocupada—. Sólo vete. Largo, Inuyasha.

Escuchó pisadas y un tintineo agudo hirió sus oídos ahora más sensibles. Se fue, pero sólo era porque sabía quiénes eran los que se aproximaban, no porque esa mujer —esa _suplente_— se lo hubiera ordenado. Sin embargo, antes de retirarse volteó a verla en busca de un último vistazo. _Tonto, ¿qué te pasa?_

No era provocado por el cambio repentino de aspectos —de humano a hanyou, y a humano otra vez—, pero desde que se había ido, ya no podía sacársela de la mente. Sabía _qué _era ella, pero no _quién _era. Tampoco entendía por qué su fugaz encuentro lo había marcado de esa forma. Su subconsciente hablaba por sí mismo, sin posibilidad de ser detenido.

_«¿Qué te parece...?» _recordó a medias, ¿pero quién lo había dicho?

_«Kikyou» _Una palabra que le resultaba tan familiar y a la vez tan nueva.

_«Inuyasha» _La forma en que había pronunciado su nombre fue...

—¡Ya cállate! —el hanyou estaba comenzando a hartarse, más si no sabía la razón para todo ese alboroto en su cabeza que también estaba comenzando a afectar su pecho, acelerándolo—. Está bien, lo haré. Sólo déjame en paz.

...

—¿Otra vez aquí? —Kikyou se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba ahí antes de que él apareciera.

—¿Te duele? —ni él mismo se había esperado esa pregunta. Pero es que la había encontrado realizando la labor que sólo ella podía realizar. Frente a los ojos del no conocedor, se vería hermoso con tantos destellos que rodeaban a una mujer bella. Mas Inuyasha sí sabía de qué se trataba y percibía el sudor de Kikyou, y los esporádicos gestos de dolor que ella no lograba suprimir por completo.

—No. Ya estoy acostumbrada. Me he preparado desde niña para esto. —su rostro tenía nostalgia impregnada.

—Mmh... ¿Y tú lo escogiste? —tonto. Era obvia la respuesta.

—No lo eliges, es algo con lo que naces. No puedes cambiarlo. —Inuyasha lo entendía. Muchas veces buscó la forma de cambiar lo que resultaba su mayor problema, pero todo era en vano.

El sonido de pasos acercándose. El resto de los habitantes de esa área se acercaban, buscando a su _princesa_.

—Adiós, Inuyasha.

—Sí. Adiós. —a pesar de haberlo dicho, él no sentía que fuera una despedida. Al menos, no lo quería de esa forma.

Talvez por eso regresó el día siguiente. Sin embargo, esta vez ella se encontraba _indispuesta_. Bajo la pequeña cascada, Kikyou, vestida sólo con el kimono interior, tomaba un baño. El agua fría volvía traslúcida la tela blanca. Inuyasha casi se golpeó al percatarse de lo que él hacía frente a esa escena: nada. Sólo quedarse viendo. _Desvergonzado_. Entonces prefirió retirarse y sólo fue hasta Kikyou cuando comprobó que estaba _presentable _y de nuevo con sus variadas capas de ropa.

—Si vas a estar aquí, es mejor que seas cauteloso —de nuevo Kikyou hablaba antes de verlo. ¿Acaso él jamás diría un insignificante "hola"?—. Debes saber muy bien lo que pasará si te ven.

—Pensé que no me querías cerca. —con ese comentario había sonado como un niño. Vaya forma de mostrar su lado vulnerable.

—A veces es bueno tener compañía —Inuyasha casi cae mal al bajar del árbol. La sonrisa de Kikyou le había tomado por sorpresa. Nunca había imaginado que _ellas _pudieran sonreír. Mejor dicho, que las dejaran sonreír—. Sólo no vengas los _días del sol_—_¿Por qué?_—. Tampoco te quedes viéndome cuando me esté lavando. —la mirada de Kikyou era tranquila como siempre, aunque podría jurar que esta vez en ella había una chispa de diversión. Inuyasha se sonrojó violentamente. Así que se había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué querría verte? No te equivoques, mujer —aún cuando Inuyasha le hubiera dado la espalda, podía adivinar la forma en que ella lo estaba viendo—Bien. _Kikyou_.

Así fue como formó un lazo extraño con Kikyou, la persona que menos se había imaginado. Alguien que lo seguía viendo de la misma forma —gentil, comprensible y pacífica— sin importar su aspecto o las palabras que decía —las que raramente eran amables. El poco tiempo que tenían libre de sus labores lo utilizaban para verse, disfrutar de su compañía. Un pájaro que visitaba a otro en su encierro. Aunque habían dos cosas, además de las obvias, que no le agradaban a Inuyasha. La primera era que por más que Inuyasha se esforzara, jamás podía asustar a Kikyou. Siempre sabía que se encontraba cerca. Era frustrante. Aunque para Kikyou su rostro de frustración le resultaba divertido, y el ver que ella se divertía era confortable para él.

Y la segunda era que por una razón Kikyou siempre se veía más débil _los días de la luna_, pero por más que le preguntara, ella no le daba una respuesta clara. Por eso él la desobedeció.

_«Pensé que ya no había algo peor. Ella nunca me lo dijo»_

Cuando se enteró de lo que ocurría, no sabía si sentirse arrepentido. Sólo sintió lleno de cólera. Debía poner una solución él mismo.

...

—Inuyasha. No deberías estar aquí adentro. —Kikyou ocultó muy bien la sorpresa que le había causado ver sus ojos dorados respladeciendo en las penumbras. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de percibirlo. Encontrarse afuera era una cosa, dentro de su habitación era otra. Una más grave.

—¿Por qué permites que te hagan esto? —se escuchaba molesto. Así que finalmente lo había hecho.

—Lo viste. Te prohibí que lo hicieras y ese fue mi error —la chica trataba de guardar la calma, aun cuando por dentro los nervios la devoraban. ¿Ahora qué haría él?—. Todos gustan de romper las reglas.

—¡No te pregunté eso! —se dejó llevar por la ira y, después, por la impotencia. _Un pobre cachorro triste_—. Kikyou. Dime.

—Es parte de mi trabajo. Sirve para purificarme. Si no estoy pura, _eso_ tampoco lo estará —se suponía que hasta ahí pararía con las explicaciones, pero, teniendo a alguien que en verdad quería escucharla frente a ella, se sintió en la necesidad de decir lo que siempre quiso, mas no estaba permitido—. Esto no es vivir. Hay tantas responsabilidades y me está prohibido ser una mujer normal. Pero fue lo que me tocó. O al menos eso es lo que ellos dicen.

Sinceramente, ella no lo esperaba. En el rostro del hanyou había un entendimiento más allá de esa simple explicación. ¿El pasado que él trataba de ocultar ya se lo había enseñado? Claro, ella había averiguado por sus medios y hecho sus propias conclusiones sobre el origen de Inuyasha. Debía saber sobre el dolor y las prohibiciones. Aun así, él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

—En verdad te envidio, Inuyasha. Representas lo más parecido a la libertad que conozco.

—No es verdad. —se apresuró a decir.

—Lo sé —el rostro de Inuyasha se mostró sorprendido. Talvez creyó que su secreto, su gran secreto, jamás sería desenterrado—. Tienes _cosas._ Cargas con algo que te aprisiona como a mí. Lo siento adentro —tocó su pecho, otorgándole un significado a sus palabras—. Así es como sé que estás cerca.

Inuyasha comprendía muy bien. Pero nadie debía saberlo. Era preferible que se enteraran que él no era completamente humano, a que supieran _eso._ Sin embargo, se sentía bien compartir su secreto con Kikyou. Todo era mejor si estaba a su lado.

Él podía esperar —al menos intentaba creerlo. Hacía unas semanas habían traido a la niña y desde el primer día ella ya se veía al lado de Kikyou. ¿Pero ella podía hacerlo? A pesar del inmenso poder que tenía, ella seguía siendo una humana.

Inuyasha se levantó. Tenía que irse. Kikyou también lo hizo precipitadamente —_No te vayas. No me dejes_. Entonces tropezó, cayendo en sus brazos. Teniéndose cara a cara, comprendieron que ya era demasiado tarde para detener lo que había comenzado como un juego del destino o simple curiosidad.

Y perdido en sus suaves labios resonaron sus palabras.

_«Cuando estoy contigo, Inuyasha, siento como si no estuviera enjaulada»_

Talvez, viviendo así, era suficiente para los dos. De todas formas, no podían pedir más.

...

Las estaciones continuaban cambiando y ella aún recordaba la despedida. Esperar un regreso que cambiaría sus vidas para bien, era lo que le daba fuerzas para continuar. Más si eso era lo que recientemente le faltaba.

_—Inuyasha —lo llamó antes de que se fuera por un tiempo indefinido. Se aventuró a tomar un último abrazo—. Más te vale sobrevivir por mí._

_—No soy un tonto. Claro que lo haré. —y se fue, mostrando otro de sus gestos infantiles que llegaban a enternecerla. Ah, sólo un minuto y ya extrañaba ver esos ojos dorados. Pero tenía que esperar lo que fuera necesario._

—¿Está bien, Kikyou onne-sama? —la niña, su aprediz, se había dado cuenta que lo no prestaba atención en lo que hacía. Con tampoco tiempo, ella estaba avanzando rápidamente. Sería una buena sucesora.

—Sí. Sólo observaba el cielo —entonces vio a la pequeña de mirada astuta y con ganas de aprender más. Esa niña era igual a ella cuando tenía su edad—. Es todo por hoy Hitomiko, puedes irte. Recuerda que es hora de tu _misogi_.

—Bien. Gracias por la clase de este día. —Hitomiko se dirigió hacia su habitación, Kikyou sólo la veía alejarse. Era tan joven... El egoísmo comenzaba a pesar en sus hombros.

_«Yo tengo una hermana de su edad»_

También ella se retiró, recordando que hoy era el _día del sol_. Pero cuando se preparaba para la purificación, le mencionaron que hoy no debía hacerla. _Qué extraño_. Sin tener nada más qué hacer, se limitó a pensar. Ya había pasado un año y las noticias sobre Inuyasha eran nulas. La semilla de la desconfianza luchaba por germinar y enredarse en todo su ser. Y también habían sueños recurrentes, sueños donde él iba a visitarla en su lecho, se acercaba a ella... Y comenzaba a encajar cada una de sus garras en su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su cuello.

_«No puedo permitir que sepas mi secreto. Puedes decírselo a alguien y eso sería un gran problema. Tu vida o la mía»_

_«A menos que lo impidas» _una voz desconocida susurraba tentadoramente.

Su pecho sintió a Inuyasha, pero al voltear, se dio cuenta de que no era él.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señor? —un hombre que parecía caminar con dificultad, había aparecido de repente _—Pero debía de ser Inuyasha._El anciano la reverenció.

—Creo tener lo que necesita. —no respondió su pregunta.

—No comprendo. Será mejor que se retire antes de que alguien lo vea. ¿O está herido?—silencio y, después, palabras.

—Usted y _su_ _amigo_ quieren estar libres de sus responsabilidades, ¿verdad? —el hombre sonrió amablemente, mientras, su piel de mandril se movía por una repentina brisa que congelaba los huesos. Algo _oscuro _se acercaba.

...

Después de esa larga misión en la que había sido manchado nuevamente, estaba más que ansioso de ver a Kikyou. Tenía noticias qué decirle, noticias que podrían resultar ser buenas para ellos. Pero cuando se dirigía a la puerta, justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, se encontró con un alboroto.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a la persona con quien primero se topó. Ni siquiera hoy, depués de tanto tiempo, recordaba quién era. ¿Qué importaba? A estas fechas ese ser humano ya debería estar muerto, así como él se sintió cuando estuvo enterado de lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Ella no está! ¡La princesa desapareció!

El sufrimiento regresaba.

...

Ahora se encontraban muy lejos, desde hacía algunas horas había perdido de vista su lugar de origen hasta el punto de desconocer en qué sitio estaban. Todo le parecía extraño y ella era incapaz de recordar el camino que habían seguido. No era su culpa, ya que se mantuvo adentro desde que era una niña muy pequeña. Kikyou prefirió dejar eso de lado, así que se limitó a observar al hombre que se encontraba delante de ella. No lo había seguido por su propuesta, sino porque quería información sobre él. Sobre ese sentimiento tan extrañamente familiar, pero también tan perturbador. El anciano se detuvo de golpe, después la observó. Kikyou se dio cuenta. Ese ser no era humano, tampoco youkai. Ni siquiera podría jurar que estuviera con vida. ¿Entonces?

El ser la atacó y ella se defendió, purificando su aura demoniaca.

—¿Qué quieres, criatura? —frente a un árbol _ginkgo _y las hojas _rotas _que caían en la oscuridad, una princesa que no era princesa se enfrentaba a un monstruo que fingía ser humano. Extrañamente, ella se sentía más débil. _Así que, después de todo, nunca tuve el tiempo que deseaba. _

—A ti —el anciano ya no se encorvaba. El hombre repentinamente se encontraba detrás de ella—. No. Lo más correcto sería decir que quiero lo que tienes. El sello debe romperse —dolor. Rojo en esos ojos, rojo en su ropa. Pero la luna seguía brillando, como siempre, y nadie llegaba—. Que se libere.

Que momento tan inoportuno para darse cuenta de todo. De las mentiras, del egoísmo que puede guardar el cobarde, de lo mucho que les faltaba por vivir juntos...

_«No importa... Seguramente mañana vendrás»_

...

Días que se convirtieron en semanas y éstas en meses. De la misma forma en que las hojas de todos los árboles caían, así lo hacían las esperanzas de las personas por encontrarla. Hasta que sólo él era el único quien seguía creyendo que ella continuaba con vida. Inuyasha jamás se daría por vencido. Algún día encontraría a Kikyou.

Aunque de eso ya habían pasado muchos años.

_Había una vez una princesa que estaba encerrada. Sólo era un objeto con una única meta. "Desconocía todo, incluso si ella quería algo más". No había príncipe. Él sólo era un marginado desde su nacimiento. Y tenía un secreto. "Lo odiaba todo, inclusive a él mismo por haber nacido así. No, con eso."_

_Entonces se conocieron y enamoraron. Compartieron sus penas. Pero él tuvo que partir y ella lo esperó. Cuando regresó, la princesa había desaparecido y nadie nunca la volvió a ver._

_«Desconocía dónde podía estar, si ella estaba bien, si volvería, si este dolor lo mataría. ¿O aún podía soportar más?»_

_«Odiaba el no saber dónde se encontraba, el haber sido tan débil, el haber confiado. Odiaba... Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Era demasiado tarde»_

_El libro fue cerrado, pero la página ya había sido apartada. Algún día volvería a abrirse. Nuevos personajes, pero la misma historia. _

_«A menos que lo impidas»_

_"...Un pájaro cautivo en una jaula_

_¿Pueden los sueños venir aquí?_

_Si puedo tomar tus lágrimas_

_No me importa cómo"_

* * *

_Muy confuso y misterioso. Como, ¿cuál era el secreto de Inuyasha? ¿Acaso que era tremendamente sencual? ¿Que traficaba mulas? ¿Que pertenece a un harén? Pues ustedes tienen la libertad de elegir las teorías que quieran (Entre más locas, mejor, pero quisiera escucharlas XD). Siempre espero tener la menor cantidad de OoC posible y Kikyou es uno de los personajes más difíciles de psicoanalizar, por lo cual espero que sus fanáticos no me quieran chamuscar, aunque considero que no les di —tanta— razón para eso. _

_PARA COMPRENDER MEJOR:_

_*Día del sol: Domingo._

_*Día de la luna: Lunes._

_*Misogi: un tipo de ritual de purificación._

_*Ginkgo o "ya chio" (En chino, pata de pato): un árbol originario de China. Para muchos asiáticos, generalmente budistas o taoistas, es sagrado. _

_Loops Magpe._


End file.
